


Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь

by ktj



Category: Chip 'n Dale's Rescue Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное приключение спасателей))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор идеи: Saiana

*****

\- Гайка!! Поворачивай! 

Гаечка с остервенением вцепилась в рычаги, пытаясь увернуться от несущегося навстречу дерева, но на этот раз «машина» подвела ее и, потеряв управление, храброй девчонке оставалось только одно…

\- Сбрасывай балласт, Рокки! – воскликнула она, нервно кивнув куда-то в сторону.

Рокфор обвел задумчивым взглядом небольшое судно и, по быстрому взвесив все «за» и «против», подхватив Дейла, вышвырнул его за борт.

\- Что ты…?! – удивился стоявший рядом Чип, но, не успев даже закончить предложение, был схвачен за лётную куртку цепкими лапами успевшего вцепиться в него Дейла. 

В этот момент их летательный аппарат тряхнуло и, едва успев придержать свою фетровую шляпу, Чип, потеряв равновесие, вывалился вслед за другом.

Очнувшись, Чип понял, что несмотря на обилие бесконечно кружащихся перед глазами звездочек и шум в голове - он все еще жив. Приземление оказалось на удивление удачным. Поерзав, он понял, что лежит на чем-то мягком. Опустив взгляд, бурундук выяснил, что этим «мягким» была не подающая признаков жизни тушка Дейла. Чип уже собирался, наконец, подняться и проверить серьезность травм друга, но, как оказалось, на легком приземлении их удача похоже и закончилась. Сверху нависла какая-то тень и, повернув голову, Чип увидел опускающийся на них черный купол клетки, и перед тем, как в очередной раз провалиться в темноту, услышал чей-то зловещий хохот.

*****

 

Следующее пробуждение оказалось еще менее приятным. Место, куда попал Чип, без сомнений было клеткой в заваленном всякими приборами и колбами помещении. Оглядев лабораторию, спасатель заметил ее сумасшедшего хозяина - профессора Нортона Нимнула - его было легко узнать по голове достаточно странной формы с остатками красных волос и очкам с очень толстыми линзами. Чип никогда не был любителем БДСМ или пыток, поэтому понял, что на этот раз они с Дейлом жутко влипли. Успев лишь краем глаза заметить все еще валяющегося в отключке Дейла, Чип оказался в ловких лапах маньяка. 

Со словами: - Ну, наконец-то, - человек довольно грубо вытащил его из клетки и понес навстречу неизвестности.

*****

Профессор бросил еще не пришедшего в себя бурундука в аквариум и вновь куда-то исчез. Чип оглядел свой «новый дом» и пришел к выводу, что шансы на побег минимальные. Высота стенок не позволяла даже думать о том, чтоб перепрыгнуть или перелезть через них, так что, в лучшем случае, он сможет сбежать лишь разбив толстое стекло аквариума.

Чип решил попробовать раскачать свою стеклянную клетку, начав бегать от одной стенки к другой, с каждым разом штурмуя ее плечом и толкая аквариум к краю стола. Но вскоре усталость взяла свое, и с дикой головной болью и вывихнутым плечом он обессилено повалился на кучу опилок.

Профессор Нимнул вернулся, держа в руках колбу с мутно-голубой жидкостью. Бережно поставив ее на стол, ученый в предвкушении потер ладони и, наконец, обратил свой взор на развалившегося в развратной позе посреди аквариума бурундука.

\- Наконец-то, - с придыханием сказал ученый. – Это будет прорыв в мировой науке! – вещал он, взяв колбу и просматривая ее на свет. - Я предложил свою разработку в институте военных исследований, но они лишь посмеялись. А все знают - я не люблю, когда надо мной смеются! – зло рыкнул профессор. – Они еще пожалеют. Я уже разослал письма с угрозами, и скоро буду смеяться над всем миром, – Нимнул подтвердил свои слова, заливаясь жутким истеричным хохотом. – И ты, мелкий грызун, станешь первым шагом в моих исследованиях, после опыта на тебе подобных, начнутся испытания на людях. Весь мир падет ниц предо мною! 

Чип поежился, хоть он и был давно знаком с манерой толкания пафосных речей этого безумца, сейчас ему совсем не улыбалось стать первоиспытателем неизвестной вакцины.

Внезапно раздался треск и в окно влетел кирпич, разбивая стекло на мелкие кусочки, а следом за ним в лабораторию ворвался махолёт спасателей. Такого внезапного вторжения Нортон никак не ожидал и, вздрогнув, выронил колбу с вакциной. 

Дальше все произошло как в замедленной съемке. Пока Рокки что-то кричал и почти вываливался из махолёта, пытаясь остановить падение колбы, профессор, путаясь в собственных руках, старался подхватить бесценный сосуд. Чип просто стоял в клетке задрав голову вверх, и наблюдал за стремительно приближающимся «снарядом». В этот момент профессору удалось подхватить колбу, но удержать ее ровно он не смог и, перевернувшись в полете, вакцина пролилась на Чипа. 

Все разом стихло. Спасатели и профессор замерли, наблюдая, как жидкость стекает по бурундуку, покрывая его шерсть голубой, немного масляной пленкой. Спустя несколько минут, видя, что ничего страшного не произошло, друзья кинулись к Чипу и затащили его на борт махолёта, где под охраной Вжика уже лежала тушка все еще не пришедшего в себя Дейла. 

В это время, спасая остатки своего творения, Нимнул, обняв колбу, с небывалой прытью рванул из лаборатории. 

Уже на подлете к дому Гайка прервала затянувшееся неуютное молчание.  
\- Чип, не волнуйся, - ласково сказала она, пытаясь успокоить товарища. – Главное, что все нормально.

\- А ВСЁ нормально? – уточнил Чип.

\- Думаю, да. Если бы это был нитроглицерин… - начала она, но, посмотрев на перекошенное в ужасе лицо друга, попыталась исправиться: – Но ведь никто не взорвался… 

\- Гайка! Просто…помолчи, - грустно отозвался Чип, и они снова погрузились в тишину.

****

Чип напустил в ванну горячую воду, благо Гаечка разобралась с солнечными батареями и теперь вода у них в штабе была целый день. Бурундук придирчиво рассматривал шампунь – ну, или то, что сейчас его заменяло. Гайка вручила ему бутылку и, забрав Рокки, умчалась заканчивать начатое ими расследование, во время которого и произошел «неприятный инцидент». По-другому Чип отказывался именовать то, что с ним случилось – инцидент – не более того. Гайка оставила его присматривать за дрыхнущим Дейлом. А также поручила привести себя в порядок, вручив выуженную из недр гаража бутылку шампуня. Да у нее в гараже целый склад всякого барахла, начиная с заржавевших запчастей непонятного происхождения и заканчивая съестными припасами и шампунями своего приготовления. Чип открутил пробку и понюхал содержимое – теперь он наверно еще долго будет с опаской проверять любые жидкости перед применением.

\- Состав: силикаты натрия, нитрилотриацетат, хлорид натрия, глицерин, силикон, экстракт эвкалипта, - прочитал Чип надпись на приклеенной Гайкой бумажке. 

Он хмыкнул и недоверчиво покосился на бутылку, потом еще раз понюхал и, решив довериться Гайке, вылив часть содержимого на мочалку, приступил к оттиранию синей пленки с шерсти.

Чип около пятнадцати минут соскребал намертво въевшуюся субстанцию, но не сильно преуспел. У него начала кружиться голова и слезиться глаза, казалось, что к концу банных процедур он просто облысеет, потому что синюю шерсть останется только сбрить. Чип нервно хихикнул, представив себе бурундука-сфинкса, и продолжил тереть усерднее, с остервенением елозя щеткой по спине и плечам. В ванной было столько пара, что он почти задыхался, но внезапно потянуло свежим воздухом. В помещение кто-то зашел, запуская сквозняк, и Чип выглянул из-за ширмы. 

\- Эээ… привет, - потирая сонную мордашку, пробормотал Дейл. – Я проснулся, никого нет… а потом услышал шум тут… в ванной, - отчаянно зевая, объяснял он.

Чип молчал. Он просто смотрел на товарища и не мог понять, что происходит, и почему у него не возникает желания наорать на этого балбеса. 

Желание возникало, но немного другого рода, и это жутко испугало Чипа. Он попытался сосредоточиться, но получалось плохо. Стоя под душем, мокрый и разгоряченный Чип почему-то мог думать только том, чтобы затащить бессовестно пялящегося на него Дейла к себе в ванную. 

\- Э… А… Чип ты что…голубой? – спросил Дейл, подходя ближе и пытаясь рассмотреть окрас друга.

Чип хмыкнул.  
\- Похоже, что да, - ответил он и резким движением затянул вяло сопротивляющегося друга под душ, прижал к стене мокрым телом, жарко целуя обалдевшего Дейла. После чего задернул ширму, вряд ли им сейчас нужна еще компания. 

*****

Позже, разумеется, выяснилось, что та вакцина сумасшедшего ученого являла собой не оружие массового поражения, а довольно сильный афродизиак. Тогда как в состав принесенного Гайкой шампуня входило достаточно большое количество хлоридов, и именно они активировали действие вакцины. Но всё это было потом, да и в принципе особого значения уже не имело. Чип не стал спорить с самим собой, признав, что ему понравилось, и, проанализировав свое отношение к другу ранее, пришел к выводу, что он совсем не против перейти на новый уровень отношений. Что до Дейла, то тот не заморачивался так сильно и не занимался самоанализом, он знал, что, наконец, добился того, чего хотел. Он же не все время валялся в отключке, да и вакцина тут совсем ни при чем… А афродизиак? Да, он и правда был, но теперь это не имеет значения.


End file.
